gleefandomcom-20200222-history
(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung at Sectionals by the New Directions with Sam and Quinn on lead vocals, after Emma gives Will the advice that his setlist is becoming too predictable and Glee Club is bursting with talent. Will decides to pick the winner from the duets competition, (featured in Duets) to sing lead during their Sectionals competition. Mercedes and Santana provide backing vocals for this track. This is also Lauren's debut performance as a member of the New Directions. Lyrics Sam with New Directions harmonizing: Now I've Had the time of my life No I've never felt like this before. Yes I swear, It's the truth, And I owe it all to you. Quinn with New Directions harmonizing: 'Cause I've Had the time of my life Quinn: And I owe it all to you... Sam: I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me Quinn: We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy... Sam and Quinn: Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly... So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency... (Quinn: Ohh) Sam: Just remember Quinn: You're the one thing Sam: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of} '''Quinn: So I'll tell you something Sam and Quinn: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love!) '''Sam and Quinn with New Directions: Because! I've had The time of my life No, I never felt this way before (New Directions Boys: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you... Sam: Hey, baby! Quinn: Hey, baby With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know Sam with New Directions Boys: So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control Quinn: Yes I know what's on your mind When you say Quinn with New Directions Girls: "Stay with me tonight" (Sam: '''Stay with me) '''Sam: Just remember! Sam with New Directions Boys: You're the one thing Quinn with New Directions Girls: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of) '''Sam with New Directions Boys: So I'll tell you something, Sam and Quinn: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love!) '''Sam and Quinn with New Directions: Because (Mercedes: Cause heeey yeah) I've had The time of my life No, I never felt this way before (New Directions Boys: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had (New Directions: 'I've had) The time of my life ('Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) And I've searched through Every open door (New Directions Boys: Every open door) 'Till I found The truth (Mercedes: It's the truth) And I owe it all to you-oooh Sam: Now I've (Quinn: I've) Had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (Quinn: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you Sam and Quinn with Santana and New Directions: (Santana: 'I've had) The time of my life ('Mercedes: Of my life) No, I never felt this way before (Santana: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear (Mercedes: I swear), It's the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth) And I owe it all to you Sam and Quinn with New Directions: 'Cause I've Had the time of my life (Sam: Had time of my life) And I've searched through Every open door (Mercedes: Every open door) (New Directions Boys: Every open door) 'Till I found (Santana: Till I found) The truth (Mercedes: the truth) And I owe it all to (With Santana: You) Mercedes and Santana with New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah! Sam: Now I've (Quinn: I've) had Sam and Quinn: The time of my life Charts Reception The praise was more tepid for Sam and Quinn's "(I've Had) the Time of My Life". Benigno called it "solid", but added "overkill knocks it down to a solid B." Both Futterman and Stack said the number "fell a little flat", though Stack said the duo had "great physical chemistry". Fallon characterized it as an "adorable duet". Berk gave it five stars of five, his best grade for the episode, and called it "oozy, curdling perfection", while Reiter was the least impressed, and wrote that their "voices (and romantic interplay) seemed wan and thin. Trivia *Dianna Agron (Quinn) and Chord Overstreet (Sam) performed this song on the TV show Glee on November 30, 2010, the same day the Black Eyed Peas album The Beginning, containing "The Time (The Dirty Bit)" was released. Between Glee, The Peas, and Jennifer Grey's victory, this song enjoyed a massive resurgence, prompting the songwriter Franke Previte to organize a contest called "Dancing With The Demos," where people could perform their own dance sequences to the song for a chance to win a stay at the two resorts in North Carolina and Virginia that were the primary filming locations of Dirty Dancing. Gallery Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Fabrevans6.gif 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg GleeSpecEdQuinnandSam.jpg Tumblr ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg I've_had_the_time_of_my_life.gif time life.png TTOMLSam.jpg TTOMLQuinn.jpg TTOMLFabrevans.jpg TTOMLFinchel.jpg TTOMLBrittany.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two